Stuck
by noroikou13
Summary: What would you do If you could get out of this shithole we call South park? After Summer vacation a lot changed and someone who was able to escape from south park returned. A dramatic story with the daily problems of teenagers in their puberty. WARNING: DON'T LIKE IT?DON'T READ IT!BOY ON BOY ACTION.
1. Chapter 1:Red

Chapter 1:Red

 _ **Erics P.O.V.:**_

Small leaves touch the ground, as the cold blowing fallwind drags them off of the almost bald trees.

Before they hit the ground, they display a rash and hastly dance in the air, swirling around eachother, till they lose their balance.

Then land scraping the grey cement path, that lies within this order of bald trees.

Ahead are many crowded students, behind them a huge building that consits of two towers.

They are ducked in a dirty mixture of grey and brown colors.

Windows are covered from within with darkred curtains.

Doors made of brown wood and steel plates on them, were placed in the middle of this obscene looking building, that gave off the feeling of being a newly arranged, futuristic haunted house.

As I walk, I saw them look into my direction with a mixture of puzzled and curious stares.

I don't pay attention to them and walk along side the fallen red and yellow leaves that cover the path.

I reach into my trouserpocket hoping I would find my lighter.

I try reaching at the back of my bag finally finding my almost empty cigarette packet.

In it were only three of them left, so I took one out of it.

Lightning it, I put it inside my mouth.

Then blow the steam out of my mouth and nostrills.

I stop in the middle of my walk to ensure myself I look less of a delinquent than I already am.

So I watch down onto myself and sort my thoughts.

I'm wearing a dark blue V-neck Jumper, with white stripes that are placed on the upperarm halves orbitting them.

In the middle of the jumper, below my v neck, there is written in white printed letters "BOSTON 40".

On top of the jumper, I'm wearing a warmly nightblue college jacket.

To my Jersey, I'm wearing light blue jeans. My feet are covered with black nike snikers.

Their soles are painted in a dark neon shade of blue.

A brown large bag is hanging from my left shoulder.

It's somewhat heavy with a pile of books for every subject I've got today.

For one second the thought of my hair being right or not crossed my mind.

I quickly take my phone out and check it along with my face.

Usually I was never interested in my looks but through the years that changed.

Looking at my mirror image I detect that my hair is not too short.

A little bit dishelved but evenly trimmed.

Short sideswept bangs cover a little part of my forehead.

My face is a little bit tanned, from the summer work I've been doing and so is my whole body.

Theres no hint of chubyness to begin with..

Of course not, since I've been training and lifting weights.

I've been doing many other things to get in shape.

Chestnut eyes look at me with shades of gold and black pupils.

Tall body,broad shoulders and a muscular built.

I smirk thinking to myself, that I sure can say I've become a looker.

"I guess I look fine for the fucking photo I have to take with these dipshits later"

Combing hair back with my fingers, I continue walking to school.

But I stop as I spot my ''alleged friends'',so I start walking into their direction.

"Is that you Cartman!?..Man what the fuck happened to you, you look like you've finally came to your senses and did some training,you fatass!"

while laughing, a blonde and a black haired guy are waving gesturing me to come over to them.

"Shut it,jackass"

That makes the blonde boy laugh more though but I dont really give a damn about that.

"Seems like you decided to take off that "mask'', that banned you from talking shit..was a mistake."

I looked at the shorter boy beside me. Guess he completely changed too..

His hair grew to his neck, tucked behind one of his ears, that had a tiny black tunnel and two small helixes.

He wore a thight orange jacket with a striped darkred scarf.

Underneath his jacket probably a purple shirt and dark blue trousers.

Black ankleboots with laces cover his feet.

"C'mon Kenny stop being such a smartass in the morning..I'm tired as fuck..Though you do have a point.."

The blackhaired boy scanned me.

"Honestly, I doubt next to his appearance nothing has seem to have the very same shitty personality as before cartman."

He chuckles and shakes his head.

" You have nothing else to do, than give that jackass next to me right...Braggart."

I don't bother to look at him.

He sighed at my last comment then continued to look at his phone.

The boy to my left is called Stan Marsch.

A guy about the same height and build as me,pale with darkblue eyes and jet black hair.

He wore a darkred college jacket, probably similar to mine, with a brown scarf and black trousers.

On his feet he wore blue sneakers, with red and white stripes.

"Maan it's been such along time since we've last seen eachother hasnt it?"

The blonde boy was called Kenny by the way.

Stan turned his gaze to Kenny, away from his phone.

"Guess you've got that right", he smiles.

"Your sentimentality makes me wanna puke."

I snarl and hold my stomach.

"Oh man! C'mon cartman! Stop being such rat bag!"

I hiss at smirks.

Asshole...

"Hey! I have an idea...Why dont we celebrate our lovely reunion at starks pond!",he suggested.

"I'll bring Booze",Kenny smirked.

Stan said"Hell yeah man!"

"I need a break from my old man...he doesn't leave me alone since the holiday we spent together in seattle with my relatives."

He rolls his eyes at the memory.

I know by now how much of a pain in the ass his father can be, so I sorta understand his reaction at this point..

"Alright stan I knew you wouldn't say no!"

"So what's with you cartman?"

turning to me, he literally beams at me.

"Whatever just say the time,coz I wanna bring my own booze."

"I'm not gonna drink some cheapass beer with you guys, be sure of that.",I smirked.

Kenny approved with a handshake.

"Alright! Should I invite someone else too?Maybe craig or clyde?"he asked sarcastically.

He knew what he was saying, he just wanted to tease us that's all.

"Not these loosers..dont invite anyone."

Stan pinches the bridge of his nose then continues talking.

"If you do, count me out.I really don't have any nerve for those twits right now believe me,Kenny."

Stan took the words right out of my what happened here, in this dump..guess they've destroyed half of our lifes.

I just looked at Kenny with approval of Stans answer, to that dumbass question.

Kenny chuckles a bit, then nodded.

"I know stan.I was just joking.I would've never invited them."

"You're jokes are retard"

I was annoyed and he smirks again.

As I said he's an asshole.

The first period is about to start, so we hurry to school.

After we were told in which classes the three of us were devided into, the schoolday kept going without any problems.

Though, I honestly wanted to skip school...Afterall I decide to skip the fourth period.

I sat on the rooftop of the school and gazed into the scenery..

"Nothing in this shitty town has changed."

I thought to myself.

The seasons were really taking place this year..I mean there was always snow wether it was summer or not.

But the snow melted this summer. It's the beginning of autumn, so it's exceptionally cold.

Though I'm not freezing at all.

"The second smoke this day..guess have to get new ones."

I slit further forward to the cold ground and see the path that leads to school.

"This is a fucking dump where we'll never be able to escape."

It is a perplexing sight..those leaves lying there.

They remind me of 'oh so' vivid memories I've made here.

..Looks like a pool of red and yellow colors.

Red..an astonishing color.


	2. Chapter 2:Arrival

_**Kyles P.O.V :**_

Nothing's changed in this hole since I've been away..except that the snow's gone.

Seems like the seasons this year really took place huh..

"..Maan I don't really want to be here."

I glance to the entrance.

Sure I was glad when I heard that I can go back to South Park.

But being here again..I don't thought of puking captures my mind.

"Fills me with unpleasant memories of what happened in the past."

After I took a huge sip from my bottle I pack my things and walk in.

While walking into the office and introducing myself as Kyle Broflovski, the secretary eyes me suspiciously.

She seems surprised after a few seconds of staring.

"Oh you are supposed to be the new student!."

" I have been hearing a lot about you lately!"

I could detect from her desk that she was an old lady.

"Also, I heard you lived here before. So..guessing your situation, you just need someone to show you around school,not the entire neighbourhood is that right?"

She gave off a friendly aura, but she's probably an old hag that hates kids afterall...how ridiclous.

I answer by a brief polite yes and nod.

"So you said your name was Kyle Broflovski..Let's see"

While checking the computer archives of numerous classes and student ID's, she suddenly stopped scrolling down.

"Alright why don't you sit down on the stool before the office door?"

She gestures by pointing to the glasdoor behind me.

"I'll send someone from your class to escort you"

"Thanks alot"

She stared at me a couple of seconds.

Noticing it,I turn my gaze to her.

"I'm sorry miss, is there something wrong with my face ?"

She shook her head, then answered.

"Oh no quite the contrary!"

Confused I continue watching her.

"I was astonished by your unique looks young man!"

Oh now she's even a racist or what?

"Please don't take it wrong but I can't help myself from thinking you've got really charming feminine features."

Oh okay so she's not a racist but what?Is her mind fucked up or somethin..?

"Don't worry they suit you perfectly!"

She raptured about my looks?

Okay that's new..She's the first person ever saying something like "feminine" to me.

I don't know if I should take it as a compliment but I thanked her and smiled politely.

Walking out of the office,I spot the chair.

So I sat down on it..pretty comfortable.

After a short couple of minutes, I heard faint footsteps.

They're coming from the mainstair's direction.

I try looking over, hoping I could see who was coming.

Suddenly they were running.

"KYYYYEEELLEE!"

I was startled hearing the person scream my name.

The student flinged his hands around my neck while jumping me.

Because the chair loses its blance, I fell off of it, crashing to the ground.

But furthermore, I was confused.

The person was a blonde guy a few inches taller than me.

I could figure that out by looking at him.

He stood up and offered his hand to help me up.

Taking it,I looked more closely at the boy..

Yeah..he was about 3 inches taller than me..I knew it!

But wait, he seems pretty familiar..Wait!..Don't tell me..

Blonde hair,orange jacket, playboyish atmosphere..

Hey this is Kenny..!

"Is that you Kenny ?.."

I was overhelmed with happiness but chose to not show it.

I try to keep my composure and gaze at him with determination.

"Wow look at you!"

Saying that I place myself infront of him and measure our heights with my hand.

" Youre totally taller than me..that sucks."

Looking down at me, he hugs me squeezing thight.

I mention that I can't breath and he let's me go.

"OHH man were have you been you moron!Gosh!"

He takes a few steps back and looks at me with delight.

"What the hell man! You've totally changed in six years...I mean look at you're hair...it isn't much of a jewfro anymore."

He touches it for a second and mentions that it's soft and a little bit fluffy at the same time.

I smile at that.

"Like mine."

He proudly points at his hair that had mediumlength and was a bit darker that it used to be..more of a honey blonde shade.

Chuckling we begin to walk.

I sort my thoughts.

Because I didn't tell them I was moving away I had a bad concsience.

"..I don't expect you to forgive me or anything.."

He turned his head to me staring at me confused.

"You know because I moved away without telling you guys.."

By now he seemed to have figured out what I was talking about.

"All I can say is sorry.."

With that I finish my sentence then wait for him to answer.

Kenny looked at me with a calm and gentle gaze.

He just shook his head.

"Hey no one expects an explanation for that don't sweat it. I am just happy to have you back with us again!"

Kenny hits me softly on my back.

I'm glad he doesn't ask further questions.

"Thanks man..means alot..So? Is there anything new goin' on here?"

I try to change the subject.

Kenny scratches the back of his head.

"Well yeah a few things happened in here and bunches of thoughts were cleared.I'll tell you if you have gotten used to eveything here "

He smiled widely.

I reply with an okay.

Observing me for a moment, he opens his mouth and speaks.

" Why don't you tell me what happened to you in those past 6 years."

He keeps his gaze forward and let off a serious aura, wich surprised me a bit.

"I can't shake off the feeling that you're in a pretty bad shape, both mentally and physically.."

Once again, he observes my reaction to his question, from the corner of his eyes.

He caught me off guard.

He knows I was trying to be calm.

He was always pretty sharp..But this is a drastic change in his personality.

I still don't look at him and remain calm.

After a couple of minutes I turn my gaze to him and watch him coldly.

He noticed that.

I guess he wasn't expecting a cold look, that's why it caught him a bit off guard.

Doesn't matter anymore though..

I sigh.

I decided to tell him.

He was waiting patient,while I avert my attention from him and pay it to the empty school hall.

"Well you see..after we moved away..we lived in texas on the countryside with our relatives."

He still continues to listen.

"Then one day there was this jewish feast where we drove to the synagogue and my uncle was drunk along with my parents."

I pause and sort myself.

It seems that I still can't remember what happened at that time.

Trying to remember what happened, I continue.

"As we drove back at night,my uncle didn't notice the traffic that was going on on these hours at the freeways."

"He drove too fast and the car collided with a huge truck transporting gasoline."

He flinched for a remained silent.

"Unfortunately, the whole car along the truck, caught fire and except me and ike,the rest of us burned alive.."

Kenny abruptly came to an stop and eyed me terrified.

"Wh-What did you just say?"

Placing myself on the opposite of him I continue to speak.

"I managed to tear off my seatbelt and freed ike, who was unconsious-"

"Stop it Kyle-"

Kenny bowed down to me grabbing my shoulders..

But I continue ignoring him.

I watch the ground.

"Feeling sudden pain..I noticed that my back was slit open, by the glass shards of the broken car window. It was a severe wound."

"...okay its enough .."

" I saw all of them burn alive, with ike in my grasp soon as I got out the car, it blew up throwing me to the ground."

I feel a smirk creep up my face when I come to this point of the story.

."Kyle..Stop it.."

Kenny desperately speaks in a harsh tone.

Again I ignore it.I can remember everything now...

I have to thank him later, when I'm finished telling the story.

"Before I lost consiousness, I heard the pain filled screams of my parents and uncle."

I chuckle a little bit and kenny gasped because of it.

"Catching glimpses of their bloodied and half burned bodies.."

"The mixture of glass shards and burning flames that surrounded the action.."

"Those unique color mixtures of red and yellow flickering before me..and the pain that came from my wounded back."

"..."

Kenny quiet down.

"I woke up and found myself in a hospital. Ike told me that I was in a coma for 3 months."

The boy infront of me clenched harder at my shoulders.

"During those months he had been staying with his real parents, that soon, beacause of an unown reason found us in Texas."

I notice the force he put in squeezing my shoulders but continue talking.

"From there on I moved to canada with them and have been going to middle school there."

Kenny was still waiting for me to stop.

"I endured harsh education and sometimes they would abuse me and Ike."

Another harsh clench on my shoulder.

"So they suggested its best I go back to South park and live there together with Ike."

I close my eyes but remain with them on the ground.

"They said they would pay for our living fees, but they just payed for half of what they promised they would actually be paying for."

"That's why I signed a contract."

Kenny was still quiet.

"That if I rent our old house and have a part time job at the newly opened bar "Barneys pardise" as Waiter and do some house-keeping, the manager of that bar would help with our costs."

"Apparently he was an old friend of my uncle"

I feel kenny lightened his grip on my shoulders.

"That way I can pay all costs..That's everything that happened to me until now"

He finally released me an took a step backwards.

"..Oh and I developed diabetes and iron deficiency."

I pause and look at Kenny to read his reaction..I think I might be going crazy, but I found joy in seeing his shocked and guilty face.

Yes I'm definitely a case for the mental hospital..

He looks .Terrified.

Oh..I didn't notice that we were walking..guess we are infront of the homeroom.

I blink calmly.

"I-Im so sorry...I didn't know..."he said, putting his hand gently on my shoulder.

"M-My heartfelt condolensces..though I know that this won't help you at everything okay now?Because many years have passed.."

He was unsure how he was supposed to be talking with me right now.

"I think maybe that you could've gotten over it a bit.."

"There is a saying that states time can heal wounds..you know what I mean?"

I chuckle a bit at his last sencence.

"..At first I was in a shock and went into deep depressions but I soon figured out that I need to move wont bring them back you know..Besides someone has to take care of ike"

"I'm okay 't sweat it."

I shrug it off and watch him. Kenny was puzzled..

"Man I'm totally speechless..I don't really now how to respond to that...The only thing I can say as your friend is, if you ever need someone to talk-"

He puts his arm around my neck.

"I'm right here 24/7 for you got it?You don't need to act all tough before us!"

He smiled consoling.

I thank him.

Both of us didn't notice we were infront of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3:Annoyance

Kenny made the first move,touching the door-handle.

"Okay we are here!Class a!"

He opened the door with great force and walked in, as if he was on a stage showing off. I walk in and stand beside the board.

I saw Mr. he took the job as highschool teacher..?

"What an idiot.."

I thought out it's the truth.

Kenny chuckled when he heard my sentence.

He probably knew to what I was referring to.

That kenny..he is just too sharp.

The teacher turned his attention to Kenny and shouted at him acidly.

" ! To your seat or I'll give you 4 hours of detention on your first day of school you insolent student!"

Kenny swirled around and gave an innocent look (With a smirk of course)

"Of course .Please excuse me,your very wish is my command!"

He spoke in a sarcastic was probably rubbing off on he would have never spoken like that.

Trying to hold back a little laughter I focused on scanning the I knew is here.

Except the fact that one person is missing.

But I choose to ignore the fact.

He graciously bowed down and strolled to his seat in the back.

Again I demand my self not to burst out into laughter.

Next to him sat Stan. I coud see his his shocked face when he spotted me, but that soon turned into joy.

He pointed to the empty seat beside him.

I nodded with a happy and gentle smile.

Soon Mr garrisson turned to me and greeted me politely.

I greeted back.

"My Gosh Kyle Broflovski..What a pleasure having you back with us again..."

..There it goes the exact welcoming speak I wanted to avoid.

I experienced it when I was in middle school in canada.

Makes me wanna barf.

"My how much you've changed! Such a georgous young man you've become!"

Oh yeah I forgot he was gay..Well I don't have anything against homosexual people. Everyone can love who they want!.And to be honest,they're pretty nice once you've come to know them better.

But with it was another 's letting out more of atmosphere of a lusty pedophile than a nice homosexual man.

He creeps the hell out of me,just meeting his lusty looks.

I reply hesitantly with a "Uh Thank you "

He turns forward, stands up coming right next to me..too close.

But I try to avoid the fact that he's too close.

I hear Kenny chuckle and watching me pityfully.

I shot him a death glare and point out my middle finger to respond to his qiets down but seems amused. Ass..

"Okay students!Shut your traps and listen to me one second !"

He demands that in a acidly voice.

He hates teenagers just as much as the old secretary hag.

Everyone turned their heads to the front and mostly everybody I knew was shocked but joyed to see me.

"As you can see we have a old new student back with us."

Oh wow...how original..old new student-

" !" I wave to the class.

"Please introduce yourself..again,even if we know you!"

Shoving mit forward with his hand, he then returns to his teacherdesk.

I looked at the class,stepped forward, put my hands into the pockets of my coat and spoke in a calmly but gentle tone.

"Well my name's kyle as mostly of you know..I moved away from here before 6 years and now came back..that's pretty much everything you have to know for now."

Whispering fills the .

"Oh so you've become the mysterious type huh"

Mr garrisson was delighted.I payed no attention to it.

I saw kenny from the corner of my eyes making a sad face.

He knew everything of course..soon I have to tell stan about it too.

"Okay has anyone something he wants to ask Kyle? While you do introduce yourselves please!"Mr garrisson permitted them then waited for my response.

"Go ahead I don't mind"

I assured them and wait for their most probably random questions.

A lot of hands raised at this point I was I that intersting?

"Ok pick one Kyle"

The teacher gestured me to do so.

I looked into the middle of the seat order and picked the hand from the left 's a female ..

A cheerful voice spoke loudly.

Too highpitched that it annoys me to the core.

"Hii! It's me Bebe! Kyle you've become so cute!"

I rolled my eyes and asked her to tell me her question.

"Oh ok my question is..How did you get your hair so silky and soft looking?"

I blink confused and dumbfounded at that question.

"Do you perhaps use a special shampoo and conditioner?"

She asked another dumb question..but well I can't blame her she is a girl after all..But why the hell do you give a damn about that.?

A few adolscents chuckled but mostly every girl in class agreed to her.

Soon eyeing me with curious and beaming big eyes.

seemed to be intersted ..

I cleared my throat, but decide to answer it.

"I don't really use a special shampoo..nor do I use a conditionor either...I guess you could say it's natural.."

Disappointed she let out a sad noise.I never liked that tart..

"Oh man you are so lucky! such pretty hair!" she giggled.

"I have also a question!"

I recognize Heidi turner behind that girly tart.

"Yes?"

I answered hoping she would ask a better question than the previous one.

"How did your skin turn out to be soo soft and pale looking? Oh and I totally love your cheekbones!so rosy!"

Haha..Thought wrong.I bitch slap myself-..

"Uhm..Naturally?" I respond annoyed.

"Oh man!..Lucky guy "

Dissapointed she smiled at me.

Another hand.

"I have a question too..uh..How tall are you?"

This time it's a is more of a fucktard that I expected him to turn out to be.I never liked that muscle head anyway..

Well it's a first.A normal question though.

"5 feet and 9 inches"

"Oh! Ok" I see him laughing at me.

He looks at craig while laughing his ass out.

Craig is the same as ever he doesn't give a fuck about anything and rolls his eyes at first thing from craig I appreciate.

Else I would've punched him and clyde in the guts while calling them fuckwits...Would've been fun.

I turned to and asked him to let me sit down next to stan on that empty seat.

He himself even insisted that I should sit down next to stan.

I walked to the seat and sat down feeling stan stare at me for a moment.

"Hey there..It has been awhile huh..Uhm..I don't expect you to forgive me but let me apologize for not telling you that we were moving out of south park.."

Stan immediaetly shook his head and pat me on my shoulder.

"Hey don't be stupid stop apologizing for it! Don't sweat it!"

"Im sure you had your reasons."

"As soon as youre ready to tell me what happened I'll be there to listen to you!"

He smiles at me with happiness

"I 'm just fucking happy to have you back with us!"

He now laughs happily.

"It was lonely without my best I had kenny but he was always together with cartman doing ."

"You know what I was fucking lonely."

Stan playfully hit my shoulder.

"Yeah man!"

Kenny gave in.I looked at kenny and said whisperng to him.

"Kenny could you tell stan for me..I don't really feel like talking about it now you know.." I looked at him.

"Yeah,Yeah of course!I totally understand that. Im gonna tell him in lunchbreak ok?"

He assured me comforting.

Stan noticed I was whispering with kenny and turns to us.

"Tell me what?"Stan asked.

"You'll find out once you listened to Kenny"I smile wrily.

Stan and kenny looked at me worried but I avert my gaze a stare at the board.

I notice that a seat behind me was empty..

Again I turn to kenny and stan.

They notice and quickly turn themselves into my direction.

Stan:"What is it?"

Kenny:"Yeh got any questions?"

"Yeah kinda..Who's sitting behind me..?"

The two boys looked at eachother then at me.

"Uhh dude I'd rather not tell you but-"

The blackhaired boy was cut off by the the blonde.

"Cartman sits behind you kyle"

Stan glared at blonde boy paused for a moment.

The black haired boy closed his eyes and sighs.

I reply with a brief"Oh ok".

"I don't really care that he's the one that sits behind me."

The only thing behind my question is pure curiosity.

"Well..is it alright with you bro?", the taller boy asked worriedly.

"Yeah bro if you want we can ask to let cartman switch seats with someone..", my other friend suggested.

"Why?I don't give a fucking damn about him."

"If he has a problem with me, I'll beat the crap out of that prick"

I felt myself getting angry so I calmed myself down.

Guess I still have anger issues that I need to fix.

"I just asked because I was curious nothing more."

Saying that while pausing a little bit after my little outburst helped me calm down completely.

Stan looked at me with shut open eyes.

And kenny laughed his ass off after my statement.

"You didn't just change your image, No you even changed your personality..Congrats."

"I've got anger issues that's ."

"But I guess you've had no choice but to do that huh"

The blonde boy scanned me gently.

"Ok can you just tell me what happened already!?"

Stan suddenly bursts out.

"Before I lose my patience with you two"

I could sense he was alittle bit in a huff.

I can't help but think that it's cute.

Guess I'll have to tell him personally..

"Dude chill..It's not a thing you can easily talk about-"

"Kenny don't! It's alright I'll tell him."

Kenny was worried but I ignored it.

Stan was confused but kept his calm and so I decided to tell him.

After a couple of minutes telling him he fell back to his chair and covered his face with his large palms.

"..Dude..I'm so sorry..so fucking sorry.."

I close my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Yeah well..let's just move on."

I feel kennys and his worried gazes on me but I pay no attention to them.

"So, where is ike then.."

He was worried about him too.

"At has been hooling himself up since we arrived here.."

Stan patronized me.

"Well I sorta understand that..you seem to have moved on though.-but thats good!"

He smiled in an attempt to cheer me up.

"I guess so" Smiling I looked at them.

They seem to be relieved when they heard that.

But it's the truth..you can't always cry for it..you have to move on.

My parents would have wanted would have wanted it's so fucking easy you know..

The Bell rang.

Oh I didn't notice it was lunchperiod by now...


	4. Just a little authors note

Okay...I'm gonna make this short and quick.

first of all.

If you leave reviews its alright with me but if you post them to insult my "work" or perhaps me don't bother doing it.

Everybody has his own opinion about something and I am able to respect and tolerate them.

But your own opinion can only go so far as long as is doesn't hurt and insult the other party.

I'll leave warnings in my summaries for the future so that you know what you are reading.

if it doesn't suit your tastes please refrain from it and act like an adult.

because killing myself is not an option.

Anybody of you that plans on writing it, I'll ask you something.

Do people like you feel proud now?

telling other people to take their own lifes over such a trivial thing that doesn't suit your taste?

I suggest you go and google the word kill and then think about it a day or two.

Then do a research on how many people take their lifes because of the likes of you.

The thing you are doing is called cyber bullying by the fun at your research.

It's common knowledge you retards lack.


	5. Cartman is

It's been so so long since I updated this...phew.

Sorry for that but I procrastinate, so this is on meXD

Okay so before this starts, this is gonna be Cartman being ooc as hell.

Meaning him checking out Kyle reallllllllyyy precisely.

YEah... Anyways have fun^^

I woke up an find myself on the rooftop of this shitty school.

I guess I must've fallen asleep. Sighing I heard the bell ring to lunch

break.

Just now I notice I am hungry as fuck.

So let's get up, pack your things and get your lunchmoney out of that bag.I wanna get some coffee..tired as fuck though but the coffee doesn't come flying to me on a silver platter.

While I go downstairs to the cafeteria I search for the others.

They don't seem to be here though..Well it's not as if we promised to meet but if I try to be a 'friend' can't I expect them to at least wait for me or something..?

I sigh annoyed and walk to the drinkingmachine to get the coffee and maybe some orange juice.

I can sense someone running into my direction.

A face pops into my space.

"Butters.." I sigh annoyed.

I don't want to deal with this goof right now.

"Hey Eric!" He smiled cheerful at me.

"It's been a while till we've last seen eachother! You look awesome!"

"Uhh yeah whatever" I attempt to shrug him off but he stops me.

"Hey wait a minute. Where are the others?"

"I don't know Butters.."

He's annoying as fuck.

Butters seems to be thinking of something. He suddenly watchs me.

"Uhm..Eric I know a lot of bad things happened these past two years but..Let's just get over with it..Besides I'm sure if we talk it out everything will go back t othe way it was.."

Ohh so that's why he's here. They sent him to me.

"Look here, you twit...I'm not up for talking."

He looks away. I feel anger flaring up in my chest.

"It's pitiful they sunk so low that they let you finish their dirty work."

"If they want to settle things once and for all they should carry their sorry asses to me and we'll see who'll eat dirt first."

Butters just sighs and nods.

"I'm sure the others would be astonished too"

I smirked and then walked away leaving Butters alone.

He just stuffs his hands into his pockets, turns around and walks into the other direction.

Gotta admit he's gained alot more guts approaching me.

Spotting an empty table I sit down.

This cafeteria crap makes me sick.

"Hey Cartman."

I look up.

" . . ."

I stand up to face the person infront of me.

The last loser I wanted to see today...Alright I'm waiting for something to tear the last string of my patience for today apart and here I got the bastard before my eyes delivered on a silver platter.

What a lucky day.

"Uh man..Can we talk?"

"There isn't anything to talk about you prick."

"C'mon cartman stop being such a bastard-"

"Telling me that?..Don't you think you deserved to be beaten up now already?"

He flinched at that but quickly caught his composure again.

"I or rather the rest of us had no choice-"

"To turn us to the fucking cops and make them believe we killed some guy."

I finished his sentence.

"Did you know through how much shit we went because of you fucktards?"

He looks away in disrray.

"Through how much shit I went because you were to scared confess that you didn't do it on purpose but for self-defense?"

At that point he averted his gaze.

I clench my fist ready to punch him but a hand stopped me from doing so.

Enraged I glanced over my shoulder to find Kenny making a pitiful face at Clyde and Stan holding my fist.

"Leave him be Cartman. He doesn't even deserve to be dealt with. Just don't engage in fights anymore, you've gotta be careful you're on watch, remember?""

I close my eyes and sunk my let go of it..

"Pathetic asshole."

I snarled and spit at him.

Stan steps foward and grabs Clyde by the collar.

"Clyde..I want you to know one thing."

He speaks calmly.

"Cartman's mother abandoned him because of your shit."

I tched at that part and turned my head away.

"You don't have any idea how much Cartman and me want to beat the shit out of you and your underlings."

Stan gritted his teeth.

"But we all don't wanna be lowbrows like the rest of you.-"

I cut in and step forward.

"So I suggest you don't show your mug infront of us again or else I'm gonna beat the fucking crap out of everybody of you."

Clyde nodded and stan released him.

With that Clyde hurried away.

Kenny began laughing.

"Oh man I'm glad we avoided making a big racket out it."

Stan sat down and shook his head.

"Stop laughing you moron..Cartman was right. I would've punched him all over if I was him.!"

He looks at me with understanding eyes.

"He got away lucky this time..Next time I'm gonna fucking break his bones, Kinny."

I sat down slurped and my orange juice.

The blonde guy suddenly got up with force, making me choke.

So did Stan. They looked at eachother panicking.

I also stood up and yelled.

"What the hell man!I almost died!"

Stan winced and facepalmed himself.

"Kennyy!What did we do!?"

He covered his face with his hands. Kenny facepalmed himself too.

"We are some shitty friends! We left him all alone by himslef like a little abandoned cat!I feel so sorry for him!"

I looked dumbfounded at them. Stan just shook his head.

"If he wants to punch me I'll let him do it as much as he wants I deserve it!"

"Yeah me too!" Kenny answered.

"We have to search for him"

These Idiots really take everything to the next level.

They got ready to rush off but I caught them by their arms.

"I'm sorry to disturb the two of you but will you tell me what the hell is going on in this madhouse!?"

I grew impatient as Kenny hesitantly thought how to put it into words. Before he could say something stan yelled-

"Kyle returned from texas you idiot! He's here right now.!"

"Yeah he arrived last week and came this morning while you were skipping fourth showed him around but when Butters came rushing to us saying that you and clyde were in an argument, we had no choice but rush to you."

Stan scratched the back of his head.

"It seemes that in the rush we were in we lost Kyle..or rather we left him behind..We are pathetic friends."

Did I hear right?

The jew returned?Kahl..?

I thought he was gone for good because no matter how much we searched, there was no trace of him..No where to be found.

That was always the answer we got. Now just as I was able to accept it he appears?...

"Uhh Cartman? you alright?"

Stan asked surprised and waves his hand infont of my face.

Kenny looked at me then I saw a smirk creep up his face.

"Ohh Stan he is more than alright!He is just so overjoyed that his little Kyle returned. He cant even find words to express how much he's happy about it.!"

I felt something pop near my forehead.I guess it was a vein.

I just shot him a deathglare while Stan smirked.

"Oh I understand. How stupid of me."

Eyeing me like an idiot he turns to Kenny.

"Alright let's search for our cute lil'red head!"

The blode pointed to the entrance of the cafeteria.

The two of them made a heroic pose while I stood there bothered.

We began to walk and I was somewhat nervous...Why the hell would I be nervous?I mean it's just the nosy jew..jersey-ginger.

The annoying jew I used to piss off.Y eah! It's good that he's here again because then I won't be bored anymore and I can piss him off some more.

While I was thinking Kenny was observing me, in a way wich pissed me off.

"Uh Cartman..You must be thinking that you could piss him off some more but if I were you I would try to leave him alone...

He's been through alot more shit than us in these past six years."

Stan glances over.

"Six years Cartman and it was approximately much more worse than what we experienced because of Clydes shit."

After he finished that sentece he added in whispering.

"I wish we could've been there for him."

Kenny looked at Stan. He gave him some sort of a nod that assured him something.

Kenny looked at me.I looked at him suspisiously

"Kyle told me it would be okay to tell you that."

"But before Kenny tells you the whole story I want you to promise me something Cartman"

The black haired boy looks at me.

I looked at Stan with halflidded eyes.

"And what would that be.?"

He came to an stop and came closer to me.

He spoke in an warning tone.

"I want you to leave him the fuck alone and do nothing to him."

"No pissing him blackmailing hurting him."

"Absolutely nothing.."

"Did you catch that Cartman.?"

I wasnt intimidated but whatever I continued to look coldly at him.

"If you break this promise..believe me Cartman, either me or Kenny will break your bones. He has been through enough shit."

He paused for a moment. Then continued to talk.

"He doesn't need you ruining his life any furter because you are bored or love to piss him off."

With that he started walking. Me and Kenny did the same.

Kenny looked to the ground and I closed my eyes.

Alright..I'll decide if I keep the promise after what Kenny tells me.

Kenny paused. Stan just walks beside me having a look of regret planted on his face.

I wait for Kenny to start talking. He took a deep breath and tells me everything.

"Kyle's parents died along with his uncle in a tragic car accident"

I turned over to him not believing what I heard.

"He witnessed everything. While having severe wounds himself and saved Ike. After the accident he was in a coma that lasted 3 months. At the time he was in it Ikes parents found them and then they moved to canada. While Kyle went to middle school there he said that Ike's parents sometimes abused them. Afterwards they told them to return to South park and live there. They assured them they would pay for everything but in truth they payed just half of the living fees. Kyle was forced to sign a contract wich states that if he works as a waiter at Barney's and does house-keeping, Barney would help them paying rent costs of the old house they're living in.

Apparently he's an old friend of their family. Ike's been hooling himself up in his room since their arrival.

The last thing to add is that he developed diabetis and iron deficiency.."

I was completely speechless.

In fact this is much more worse than I imagined...

Of course I won't piss him off or even hurt him...

Just what the hell did Kahl do wrong in his life to deserve this?...

For the second time in my life I feel pain that could kill me in an instant.

"How is he?"

I manage to form words.

Stan looks over to me.

"He says he's fine but I don't think he actually is..."

Kenny looks at me.

"Do you understand Cartman?"

"Just don't do anything stupid that hurts him just leave him be."

"Try to be understanding caring and nice for once!"

He playfully hits my shoulder.

I am not used to being nice..especially Kahl..but..for him I'll give it try.

"Oh yeah try not to gape at him to much..or stare to intensely.."

Stan chuckles. Kenny smirks at me.

I wrinkle my nose at that..What the hell does he mean by that.?

"You'll see if you see him."Kenny smirks.

We hear footsteps approaching us slowly.

I look forward to the direction they're coming from.

"Is it Kahl?" I whisper to shruggs.

Then they fasten and I hear a clear and soft voice speaking.

"Finally I found you guys..that was pretty mean don't you think?"

"LEAVING ME BEHIND LIKE THAT!"

The figure stepped closer and out of the shadows.

Stan ran to the person and Kenny eyed me with delight.

I keep my eyes open. My mouth was was slighly opened too.

What I saw was...I don't even know what to say...to this creature.

The being had a fragile and slender body with pale skin.

An almost girly sillhoutte framed his body with curved hips.(they're not chuby but he has evenly curved hipbones.)

His face was fragile but beautifully framed with rosy cheeks and high cheekbones.

He had big (but not too big) languid bedroom eyes that were orbited by long eylashes.

Charming eyebrows that were at the same time sharp were placed above those eyes.

The color shade of his eyes went from dark woodgreen into a light emeraldgreen shade.

His nose was placed in the middle making his face look a little bit thinner.

On top of that he had thinly-parted, lovely-looking lips.

His sidesept bangs did their job in framing the face too.

His hairlength was about that of kenny's.

It was neck-hugging, wavy and scarletred.

That it was silky and soft looking at the same time didn't miss my vision at all.

The fragile body made it's way through a knit beige jumper with shoulder cut, whose longsleeved arms were so long that they overlapped the knuckles from his small and delicate hands..

He wore skinny blue jeans with two thin white belts that crossed his hips over the jumper.

On his feet he wore ankle calves made of leather in mahagony shade. They were bound rather losely.

On his ankles he also wore a pair of wool tops in dirtgreen shade.

That gave the whole look a cute touch, despite his looks were rather in a mixture of a cute seductiveness.

HUH!?


End file.
